A Dance With The Devil
by MG12CSI16
Summary: How far would you go to save the one you love but can't have? Tony's about to find out. A story about love, friendship and the will to survive against all odds. Tiva.
1. Bid Me A Goodbye

A/N: This is my second NCIS story. I really didn't want to write another story right now but the plot bunny insisted on keeping me up at night until I did so here it is, Tiva with a little McAbby thrown in for good measure. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>A Dance With The Devil<strong>

Ziva walked into her apartment, a groan escaping her lips as she stretched her tired muscles. Her badge and gun were tossed aimlessly on the table as her legs carried her into the kitchen.

She opened her refrigerator only to be greeted with bare shelves and a growling stomach. She pursed her lips, closing the door and picking up a takeout menu laying on the counter. She picked up the phone but before she could dial she was interrupted by a knock at her door.

_Who could it be at this hour?_ Shrugging her shoulders she went to the door, slowly pulling it open and revealing a man in a suit standing in front of her.

"Ms. David?" the man had asked. She nodded and kept her guard, her eyes resting on the badge clipped to the mans waist band.

"What can I do for you mister.."

"Reynolds, call me Agent Reynolds. I understand you had a relationship with a Mr. Ray Cruz from the CIA." he said in a deep charming voice.

"Yes I did, are you from the CIA as well?" she asked warily. Agent Reynolds pulled his badge and offered it to Ziva.

She examined it carefully and handed it back. In one swift motion she opened the door and let him inside.

"Are you working an investigation against Ray, I mean agent Cruz?" she questioned. Agent Reynolds only nodded as he observed the pictures of Ziva and the team perched on top her entertainment center.

He stopped on a picture of herself and Tony, her arm wrapped around his waist as he held up to fingers behind her head giving her the infamous bunny ears. She was fuming when she developed the film and found that photo. But after finding herself admiring it more and more she decided to frame it, putting it right in top of her television.

"Would you like some coffee Agent Reynolds?" she asked when the man failed to tear his gaze from the photos. Turning to face her he merely nodded and followed her to the kitchen, perching on one the stools located in front of the island.

"So how did you meet agent Cruz?" he asked when she had opened the cabinet to retrieve two mugs before setting them on the counter.

"We met while I was on a trip to Miami. It was not romantic at first, although we did keep in touch after I returned to D.C. Over time the relationship progressed and he had propose to me." she said simply. She poured two cups of the steaming black liquid, offering one to agent Reynolds. He accepted it after jotting something down on his notepad.

"And when did he propose to you Ms. David?" he asked, taking a sip from the mug and setting it back down.

"The day he was discharged. I was going to give him an answer until I found out what he had done. The relationship ended right there at the hanger." she told him. he nodded and scribbled in the pad again.

"Uh-huh and during your relationship did you notice any strange behavior on agent Cruz's behalf?" The question made her think, taking the time to recall the many encounters with her then boyfriend. She smiled when she thought about the things he had brought her from his trips, the way he gently cupped her face when they kissed.

The smile quickly disappeared, replaced by a frown and a growing sense of frustration when when she remembered the young woman's body down in the morgue, a reminder of the evil he was capable of. Clearing her throat she answered the question as best she could.

"Recently he had been canceling alot of our meetings. Saying that work was too busy and he needed to take care of something although he did not specify." she sighed and took a sip of the coffee, letting the burning liquid slide down her throat, warming her body.

"And he didn't give you any details?" agent Reynolds asked, his eyes a mixture of curiosity and distrust.

"He was not obligated to discuss the case with me. You should know that." she said accusingly. Agent Reynolds held up a hand and apologized.

"You're right. I was just making sure we were being honest with each other." regaining her composure Ziva drained the last of her coffee and washed the cup, drying it and putting it back into the cabinet.

"Well Ms. David it looks like I have all I need for now. Thank you for your time." he stood and offered her his hand. She gave it a firm shake and walked him to the door. He opened it and stopped before making his exit.

"Ms. David I want you to know I'm awfully sorry about this." he said in a slow somber voice. Confusion and a feeling of unrest entered her mind as her guest turned and looked at her with dark eyes.

"Sorry about what?" she asked. Her question was answered with a searing pain in her head, her hand reaching up and feeling for injury. She pulled it back and saw her fingers were red and sticky with blood. She heard herself gasp and take a few steps back, stumbling as the room around her began to spin.

The man in front of her had pulled a gun out of his jacket, the barrel now red and wet as the blood dripped to the floor, a small puddle forming at his feet. The kind and welcoming smile from before was no longer there, instead he looked emotionless as he stepped towards her, his arm raised in a threatening stance.

Too dazed to defend herself she could only close her eyes as she braced herself for another round of pain before the world around her slowly dissolved and she was met with nothing but darkness.


	2. A Late Night

Thank you for the feedback, I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. Chapter 3 will be up soon!

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Dance With The Devil<span>**

Walking into the bullpen with his aviators perched in their normal spot atop his head Tony threw his bag on his desk and looked at McGee.

"Yo probie, where's Ziva?" He asked. She normally beat him to work, providing him with a snarky comment about being tardy each day.

"I don't know Tony, maybe she's running late." The junior agent said while absentmindedly typing something into his computer. The idea struck Tony as odd. The last time he remembered Ziva being late for work she had been set up and accused of murder.

Before he could voice his thoughts Gibbs swung around the corner and took one look at Zivas empty desk.

"Where's David?" He barked. He set his coffee on his desk and turned on his heels to face his agents.

"Uh, we're not too sure boss. Maybe she had a late night." Tony said as a devilish grin spreading across his face. The grin was quickly replaced with a scowl as Gibbs hand came into contact with his skull.

"Focus DiNozzo." He said. Scrambling to his desk Tony picked up his phone and dialed Zivas number. It rang several times before he heard her voicemail kick in.

_You have reached Ziva David_...

Placing the phone back on the cradle he looked at Gibbs.

"She's not answering boss." Gibbs sighed and looked at McGee, who spoke before Gibbs could say a word.

"I'll track her phone right now boss." He said. He tapped a few keys and was rewarded with a beep and a location.

"Says here she's at home." He said, turning the screen so Gibbs and Tony could take a look.

McGee could of sworn he heard a growl as Gibbs grabbed his keys off his desk and marched toward the elevator.

"Come on, might as well make sure she's alright." He told them. Both Tony and McGee ran after him, slipping inside the elevator before the doors closed.

Stepping into the parking lot, Gibbs unlocked his car and slid in the drivers seat, Tony and McGee following suit. The engine roared to life and soon the three agents found themselves flying past the other cars on the highway, a chorus of car horns and angry yelling following them.

Tony had always liked Zivas apartment, it had a decent view of the city and the way she decorated gave him a sense of comfort. He led the others up the winding stairs and down the hall, coming to a dead stop at the sight in front of him.

Zivas door was slightly cracked open, an indicator that something was horribly wrong. Drawing their weapons the three men carefully entered the apartment, eyes wide with shock and despair.

On the floor in front of them a pool of drying blood, on the table Zivas keys and badge along with her cell phone. They carefully circulated the apartment looking for any sign of Ziva or a perpetrator. Her bedroom was clear as well as the rest off the house. Gibbs walked to the kitchen, seeing the left over mug of coffee sitting on the island.

"All clear." He said in as the others walked back into the living room. McGee was the one to finally break the silence.

"What do you think this means boss?" Gibbs looked around the small apartment and back at the blood on the floor. His eyes were dark and McGee could almost feel the anger radiating from his body.

"It means Zivas missing McGee."

"What do you mean by missing?" Tony asked. He knew it was a stupid question but fear had gotten the best of him and he heard himself say it before he could take it back.

"What do you think I mean DiNozzo? There's a pool of blood over there and she's nowhere around here!" The answer came out as a yell that Gibbs immediately regretted.

"You know boss, maybe the blood isn't Zivas." McGee announced hopefully. The thought had crossed Gibbs mind but failed to calm the panic flowing through his body.

"Even if it was McGee it still doesn't explain why she isn't here. Hell, we're lucky she didn't kill anybody!" The accusation was harsh but still a strong possibility. He had seen Ziva lose her temper before and it was anything but a pretty sight. He let out a sigh and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Vance's number.

"Yeah Leon, we have a problem."

* * *

><p>Ziva slowly opened her eyes, the world appearing blurry as she surveyed her surroundings. She had an awful headache and her limbs were heavy and sore.<p>

She tried to lift her head only to find she couldn't due to the enclosed space she was in. She felt a sharp stinging sensation in her wrists, feeling what she assumed was rope dig deeper into her skin.

Avoiding panic she thought back to the previous night. The last thing she could see was opening the door and finding agent Reynolds on the other side.

_Agent Reynolds_, she thought. He must have something to do with this. Outside she could hear the sounds of ongoing traffic and a thought came to her mind.

_I must be in a trunk._. She rolled over and looked for a possible way out. Seeing nothing she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath in an attempt to keep calm. Her stomach twisted in knots when she felt the car jerk to a quick stop, the engine becoming quiet.

Outside she could here the voice of the supposed agent Reynolds. Only he wasn't alone, he was talking to another man.

"She didn't give you too much trouble did she? She's quite a fighter." The anonymous voice asked.

"No he didn't even know what was coming too her, I don't even think she's awake yet." agent Reynolds spoke in a proud voice, obviously proud he was able to capture an ex Mossad agent.

The anonymous voice spoke again and this time Ziva felt her blood run cold when she realized who it belonged to.

"Good, go ahead and bring her inside. I don't want anyone to see this." She had heard the voice many times, it was the same voice that had told her how much he loved her and wanted to make her his wife. The same voice that belonged to the one person she never wanted to see again.

The voice belonged to Ray Cruz. And this time he was not here as her boyfriend or even a friend, he was here as her kidnapper.


	3. Pawns In The Game

A/N: Thought I'd post another chapter as an Easter present to you guys. Enjoy and have a great day!

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Dance With The Devil<span>**

Life has a funny way of kicking you when your down. First she lost the man who could've been her husband, she watched him disappear throughout the relationship throwing her excuse after excuse.

Now she had been kidnapped from her own home because she had trusted a stranger. To make matters worse she was bound in a trunk while the same man had big plans for her, and they were not going to be good.

She felt her heart jump into her throat as footsteps could be heard approaching the car. The trunk opened slowly, adding to Zivas growing anticipation to see Ray face to face and demand to know what was going on.

He was smiling when she saw him. A smile she had seen many times in the interrogation room, plastered on the face of a killer.

"Hello Ziva. It's Nice to see you again. I really did miss seeing your face." He cooed at her. She felt the bile rise in her throat and attempted to break free from her restraints, the rope cutting deeper into her skin.

"Come on Ziva you know there's no point in struggling." She stopped wriggling and looked up at him.

"What do you want Ray? We are through. You should have known I would find out what you did." She spat. The venom in her voice made him flinch, a look of disappointment settling on his face.

"Ziva wake up would you, I was hired to kill that's what I do!" He made it sound so simple. But at the same time it made her think. He was right, he was killer just like she used to be.

Immediately she became disgusted with herself, trying to sympathize with a killer. A psychopath who became so worked up in the case they took an innocent persons life. Without warning she felt herself being lifted into the air, agent Reynolds hands wrapped around her arm as her feet found the floor. A precaution, she mused. Even bound and wounded they were still afraid of her.

Ray walked over an inspected her wound, his hand touching the tender, broken skin. She hissed in pain and he instantly drew back.

"Don't worry doll, we'll get that fixed up real quick." His words were kind, but Ziva still didn't give in. In one quick move she launched herself backwards, her head clashing with agent Reynolds. He lost his grip on her arm and stumbled back cradling his bleeding nose. She turned on her heels and ran.

She had no idea where she was, nothing but a dirt road and some trees could be seen from where she was. Her arms were still bound, making balance a problem. She stumbled and her body came into contact with the cold hard concrete.

She scrambled in an attempt to get up but instead a forceful hand kept her pressed to the ground. Panting she fought to catch her breath, her chest growing tighter and tighter.

"Come on Zi why'd you have to do that?" Rays voice floated across the yard. She looked up and saw him striding towards her, disappointment showing in his brown eyes.

She was forcefully brought to her feet, allowing her to get a good look at her surroundings. They were in a wooded area, nothing but a cabin and Rays car occupying the vast open space.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he led her inside the house, the smell of stale beer and mold greeting them. He directed her to a wooden chair in the middle of what she assumed was the living room. He pushed her down and pulled out a knife.

Bracing herself for more pain she was surprised when the pressure on her wrists disappeared. She flexed them and saw they were raw and bleeding, looking up she she found herself alone.

Ray came back, a first aid kit in his hand. He reached for her tattered wrists and for some reason she let him. Gently he cleaned them before wrapping them with a thin white bandage before tending to the head wound. A gun tucked into Rays waist band caught her eye, discouraging thoughts of escaping again. Instead she just sat there and listened to him talk.

"You know Ziva, we could've had it all. We could be God knows where, relaxing on a beach, exploring a jungle. Just the two of us." He quipped. She looked up, feeling her cheeks burn red when she realized the idea sounded tempting.

"You know that was never a possibility. With our jobs I am not even sure a marriage would have been possible." She told him. He bowed his head and stood up, pulling a pair of metal handcuffs from his pocket.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Ziva. But if taking you away so we can be together is what I have to do then so be it. You'll come around soon enough." With that he put the cuffs on her, stroking her cheek before turning out the light and leaving the room.

"Ray!" She heard herself scream. She didn't even know she was capable of that kind of power, but she didn't care right now, she wanted nothing to do with Ray or his fantasy world. All she wanted was to hear Tonys teasing and Gibbs complaining. She wanted to feel Abbys arms wrapped around her in one of those organ crushing hugs. She just wanted to go home.

"Ray you can't leave me here!" Her cries were met with silence and darkness. Hanging her head she prepared herself for a long night with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

The morning brought little comfort to Ziva as sunlight generously filled the small house. She raised her head and took a good look around. Her neck was stiff and her head was pounding. She moaned and attempted to rub her eyes, the clanking of the handcuffs reminding her that was impossible right now. She was somewhat relieved to hear footsteps walking down the hallway.

She was even more relieved to see Ray and not the man she had been referring to as agent Reynolds. She didn't trust him, he had a good 100 pounds on her and he was incredibly tall. She wasn't even sure how she had managed to escape him yesterday.

Ray smiled at her and smoothed her hair back, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him. It wasn't fair, the effect he had on her. He could always make her smile, he knew exactly what she liked and disliked. He knew her strengths and weaknesses and unfortunately it gave him the upper hand in this game.

"You hungry?" He asked. He removed her handcuffs and led her into the small kitchen, pouring two cups of coffee and handing one to her. She took it and gulped it down, ignoring the protest of her scalding taste buds. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was, although she wasn't surprised in the least bit.

"Where is agent Reynolds?" She asked as he filled her cup with fresh coffee. He laughed at the name and motioned out the window to the porch.

"Jerry is outside keeping watch in case someone decides to get nosy." She saw the shot gun resting in Jerry's lap and realized he was her new guard. If she wanted to get out of here she would have to take him out first, if it was even possible.

"Here we go my dear." She turned around as Ray placed a plate of food on the table in front of her. Eggs and a couple slices of bacon along with a piece of toast. Deciding she would have to trust Ray if she wanted to stay alive she began scarfing down the meal, ignoring the amused look he gave her from his seat.

Finishing up she wiped her mouth with her napkin and drank her coffee. Ray took the empty plate and threw it in the sink and ran some water over it. Ziva leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. How long could he possibly keep her here? Sighing she opened one eye and looked at Ray who was staring out the window, obviously lost in thought.

"You know Zi, I always wanted a cabin in the woods. Somewhere I could go on the weekends and just relax, somewhere I could just be myself." The comment surprised her but couldn't keep her from rolling her eyes and laughing. He sounded ridiculous, living in a fantasy only he wanted.

"Well looks like you got your wish, although I do not see why you want something like this. It is a dump in here." She retorted. Standing up she walked around the small room a couple of times in an attempt to stretch her legs. She sighed and slumped back into her seat, she felt restless and bored.

"Do you think he misses you?" Ray asked her suddenly. She knit her eyebrows together in confusion. _Who was he talking about? Her father? Gibbs? Tony? _Her heart lurched when she thought about her partner. As much as he annoyed her she couldn't ignore the fact that he was, in a way, her best friend. She shook her head and pushed the thought aside, returning to the question Ray had left hanging in the air.

"Who are you talking about Ray?" Without a word he slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a photograph. He slid it across to her and she picked it up, a gasp escaping her lips when she saw it.

It was the picture from her apartment, of her and Tony smiling and laughing. She shot him a threatening glare and stood up, her chair falling back with a thud.

"Where did you get this?" She hissed at him. She kept her distance, assuming he still had the weapon tucked into his pants. He stood up and raised his hands, using a soothing voice he had her sit in the chair again.

"Jerry brought it back with him yesterday. Thought it would be of interest to me, and I have to say it is. I had no idea you were that comfortable with Agent DiNozzo." His voice was calm but his mouth was twisted into a frown. A chill ran through her when she realized that not only was she in danger, but Tony was now a pawn in this horrible game. And she could do nothing to protect him.


	4. Promise Me

Wow! Thank you so much for the kind reviews, they really make my day! Here's chapter 4!

* * *

><p><strong>A Dance With The Devil<strong>

Fear. That's what he felt right now. His partner was out there somewhere possibly running for her life. He didn't know if she was hurt or if she was even alive. He pushed that thought aside quickly.

It wasn't even an option to him. Last night had been hard, they were ordered back to NCIS, taking a sample of the blood with them for Abby along with the mug on the counter.

He tried to block out the image of Abby, tears pooling in her eyes, smearing the makeup she was wearing. Her voice played over and over in his head. _Tell me she'll be ok, promise me_. He promised, the words muffled by her hair as she wrapped him in a hug.

The voice of director Vance immediately caught his attention.

"Gibbs do we have anything new?" Gibbs stood up a cup of coffee in his hand. _Third one so far_, Tony thought. He stood too, joining the men in a huddle in the middle of the bullpen.

"Abby got the results back from the blood. Its Zivas." All of a sudden Tony couldn't breathe, his vision was becoming blurry, colors melting together as one. He looked at Gibbs, who was looking at him with questioning eyes.

Before anyone could tell him to sit down, he ran.

He pushed his way to the elevator, thankful when he was finally alone. He flipped the power switch, sinking to the floor as the small space became dark and slowly came to a stop.

It was Zivas blood. They were sure of that now. He racked through his brain, thinking of someone who could have taken her. His first thought was Eli, director of Mossad and Zivas controlling father.

It sounded promising, he was always trying to talk her into coming back, making her part of Mossad again. But then again Ziva would have told somebody, Gibbs at least.

He tried thinking of somebody, anybody but he came up short. Suddenly he got an idea. Ray Cruz came to mind. He was probably angry Ziva had dumped him and he lost his job. He had the perfect motive.

It was a long shot but it was also the best thing he had right now. Tony turned the elevator back on and stepped out, ignoring Gibbs glare as he walked back to his desk.

"Director have you heard anything on Ray Cruz's whereabouts?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Vance who could only shrug.

"Last I heard he was dismissed from the CIA. Where he went after that is beyond my knowledge. Are you saying you think he has something to do with this?"

"I don't see why he couldn't be. I mean Ziva basically ruined his life." he stated simply. Gibbs thought for a moment, then turned to McGee who was sitting at his desk with a blank expression.

"McGee, can you try and track Ray Cruz's phone for me?" McGee stood up and stuttered an answer.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'll get right on it boss." Gibbs nodded and headed downstairs to the lab. McGee shot a glance at Tony who looked just as shocked.

"Did Gibbs just ask and not demand?" Tony looked over to Vance who was shaking his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"You two better watch your backs, this could start getting weird." he turned on his heels and headed up the winding stair case. Tony walked to McGees desk and tapped on the monitor.

"Well probie you heard Gibbs, track the phone." McGee rolled his eyes but said nothing. He started tapping on the keys, eyes focused on the screen. He let out an irritated sigh and threw his hands up.

"I can't get a signal, his phone must be off unless he's destroyed it." Tony slammed a fist on the desk, cursing under his breath.

"Put out a BOLO on everything you can."

* * *

><p>"Abbs." Gibbs walked into her lab, expecting some loud music or a hug. Anything except what he was seeing. Abby was sitting in her chair, head buried in her arms while her body shook with sobs.<p>

"Abby." he whispered laying a hand on her back. Her head raised slightly, a hand reaching up to wipe the tears on her cheeks.

"Gibbs, what do you need? I haven't ran the samples from the mug yet."

"I'm just checking on you Abbs, thought maybe you could use some caffeine." he smiled and offered her a Caf-Pow. Her expression softened and she took the cup from his hands.

"Thanks." she sipped it and pressed closer to him, feeling like a scared child.

"I made Tony promise and I'm going to make you to." she paused and her became dark and serious.

"Promise me Ziva is ok and you'll bring her back." there was a certain force in her voice, one that had determination mixed with uncertainty running through it.

He pulled her in and kissed her forehead.

"She will be OK Abbs, I promise. Now run that sample for me, I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

><p>The BOLO didn't help much, Rays apartment was empty and his car had yet to be spotted. Tony was exhausted and angry, not a good mix. He walked to the break room for a cup of coffee, anything that would keep him awake.<p>

McGee was in there sipping on a Coke. He looked up when he hears Tony, offering a smile to his friend.

"Sorry the BOLO came up short." Tony shrugged and poured his drink.

"It's alright. We'll find him. He can't hide from NCIS or Gibbs forever."

"Do you think he's the one behind this? I mean come on, we make enemies everyday with this job."

"Right now he's the best lead we have until Abby's done with the results from the cup." McGee just nodded and finished his drink. He was exhausted too. He knew he probably wasn't as worried as Tony, he had a thing for Ziva and McGee knew it.

Standing up he nodded at Tony before leaving for the lab.

Tony slumped into the plastic chair and sipped his coffee. He needed sleep, but he couldn't tear himself away from the case out of fear that something would happen, or someone would call. He couldn't miss that.

As if on cue his cell phone rang. He smirked and pulled the phone from his pocket.

"DiNozzo." the voice on the other line was frantic, speaking so fast Tony could barely understand.

"Abbs calm down, what's up?"

"I got the results from the glass in the apartment. We have a hit."

Tonys cup fell to the floor, coffee staining the white tiles a muddy brown. He didn't care though, he tore through halls passing the elevator deciding it would take to much time.

He ran down the stairs, careful not to lose his balance. He bounded into Abby's lab, McGee already standing in front of the monitor, arms folded across his chest.

"So what do you we got?" he asked breathlessly. Abby pulled an image up on the monitor. A man, older with sandy hair and fair skin was staring back at him.

"This is Jerry Grant, he's a convicted felon from Virginia and the donor on the cup from Zivas apartment."

"Ok so we have our perp. Send somebody to bring him in."

"We tried. Gibbs went to pick him up but he's gone. Said the house was boarded up and Grant was nowhere to be found."

"Did you talk to any of his family?" Tony was becoming frustrated, surely there was some way to find this man.

"He has none. Only child, parents are deceased and he's never been married."

"Well dammit it McGee there has to be another reason you called me down here."

"There is." Abby piped up pulling another image onto the screen.

"I looked at Grants bank statements. He works at a local convenience store and every month he brings in the same amount in income."

"Ok so-"

"I'm not done yet Tony, don't interrupt."

"Sorry, as you were saying."

"Anyways over the last month he's been receiving several payments for 25 grand a piece from the same account."

"So you think someone payed him off to kidnap Ziva?" he asked, slightly skeptical. Abby nodded and pointed to McGee.

"Exactly, now McGee has been working to find the ID of the person running the other account. We find that and we should be able to find whoever ordered to kidnapping." hope coursed through Tonys veins as he pulled Abby in and hugged her tight.

"Good job Abbs. Call me when you find something alright?" Abby pulled out of the embrace and Tony saw the worry in her eyes.

"Tony, I've been thinking. Why would Ziva let that man in her apartment? I mean, Shes not he kind to let random strangers into her house."

He hadn't even thought of that, Grant must have had a damn good excuse to get inside that apartment.

"I'm not to sure but I'm gonna go find out." McGee walked up and eyed Tony, making him shift uncomfortably.

"How are you gonna do that Tony?"

"Come on McGee use that brain you're always bragging about. I'm gonna go talk to her neighbors."

"We already did that and none of them said anything about a man going into her apartment."

Tony rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"Well McGee somebody had to of seen something, they just didn't say anything."

He waved to Abby and left the room almost as quickly as he came.

"Be careful!" Abby called after him, a feeling of unrest washing over her. She hated when she couldn't keep an eye on them all. That's why she was thankful when McGee came down to help her, at least that way she knew he was alright.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"Is it wrong to feel somewhat relieved right now?" she whispered. McGee raised an eyebrow, he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Well I guess it depends on what your feeling relieved about." there was a pause before he felt her breath tickle his neck again.

"I'm just glad it wasn't you."


	5. Play Me A Memory

****Thank you guys so much for the reviews and alerts! I'm about to leave for vacation so I thought I'd give you guys another chapter to hold you over! :)

* * *

><p><strong>A Dance With The Devil<strong>

He could really use a drink right now, Tony thought. Gibbs would have a fit if he heard him say that, it was a school night after all. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open to a picture he kept tucked safely inside. Only he knew it was there, Ziva would probably kill him if she knew about it.

She had given it to him, saying he should have a copy of it because he was the one who messed it up. It was a pretty good picture of you were to ask him. Zivas face when she developed it was priceless, she stormed into work and slammed it on his desk, her mouth twisted into a frown.

_"Is this supposed to be funny?" _she had hissed. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

_"Come on Ziva there just bunny ears. I think you look kinda cute with 'em."_ he kept it with him ever since. He looked at it the whole time she had been in Somalia.

It was like she was there with him, her smile brightening his day as if she was sitting in front of him, the same playful look showing in her eyes. If only he knew that the same picture was in the cabin with Ziva, all the evidence Ray needed to want him dead.

Pulling himself back into reality he put the keys in the ignition and headed to Zivas apartment once again, hoping to get something on Jerry Grant.

He pulled up and parked on the curb, away from the other cars. Swinging his door open he buzzed himself inside, flashing his badge at the building manager. He climbed the stairs and stopped outside the door next to Zivas, deciding he would work his way down the hall.

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before it carefully opened, an elderly woman glaring at him from inside.

"Can I help you?" Tony offered her a warm smile and held out his badge.

"I'm special agent DiNozzo from NCIS I'm working the case on your neighbor, Ms. David." the woman's expression softened at Zivas name. She hesitantly opened the door and let him in.

"It's such a terrible thing, Ziva missing and all. She's such a sweet girl." the comment surprised Tony, he didn't think of Ziva as the neighborly type. But than again there were probably alot of things he didn't know about her.

Taking a seat in the easy chair beside the couch, he pulled out his note pad and opened it to a clean page. He turned his attention back to the elderly woman who was handing him a glass of water.

"Yes it is Ms.."

"Thompson, but please call me Jean."

"Alright Jean, I'm wondering if you might have seen anything on the night Ms. David disappeared."

Jean thought carefully, her eyebrows knitting together while a shaky hand smoothed back her graying hair.

"I don't think so. Ziva normally gets home when I'm already settled in for the night." she trailed off, lost in a separate thought of her own. Tony was about to ask her again when suddenly her head shot up.

"Wait a minute, I remember stepping out for a moment that night. I needed to speak to the building manager, my hot water hasn't been working right and, well never mind. Anyways I came back upstairs and there was a well dressed man knocking on Zivas door. I would have mentioned it earlier but my mind doesn't work like it used to." Tony felt butterflies settle in his stomach as his hand gripped the chairs armrest.

"Can you tell me what this man looked like?"

"Well I couldn't see him very well,he did have light hair, and he had a badge sort of like yours tucked into his belt. I could see it when he handed it her."

_So that's how he got inside._

Hurriedly he thanked Jean and ran outside, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Boss, I know how Grant got inside."

* * *

><p>Ziva was bored. Sure she had more to worry about right now, being held against her will in a cabin with her ex boyfriend. But she was bored all the same.<p>

Ray was outside talking with Jerry, ordering her to stay inside, probably worried someone would see her although the chances of that happening were slim. They were in the middle of nowhere for cryin out loud. She slumped back in her seat, casting glances around the cramped space Ray called a house.

She got up and walked out the door and into the hallway, curiosity getting the best of her. She stopped when she reached a door on her right, carefully she pushed the door open, revealing a bathroom.

She closed the door, unsatisfied with her findings. She walked up to the door at the end of the hall and slowly turned the knob. She hear the rush of air escape her lungs as she surveyed the small room, walls covered with photos and drawings.

As she inspected them more closely she felt her heart jump into her throat. All these pictures were of her. When she was in the field, when she was at home, even when she was at the grocery store.

Panicking she backed out of the room and slammed the door shut. She could here footsteps coming up the hallway and quickly thought of an excuse to tell whoever it was. Now she knew how obsessed Ray really was. He had been watching her for months, even when he was in another country he always knew what she was doing.

_Probably thanks to Jerry, _she thought bitterly. She really hated her new guard and now she had an even better reason. As the footsteps got closer she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" Rays voice floated up the hallway, sending chills through her. Quickly she walked to him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I was looking for the bathroom, you never showed me where it is." she said as in innocently as possible. Rays expression softened as he gestured to the door she had opened earlier.

She smiled and quickly locked herself in the room. Sliding down to the floor and running a hand through her tangled hair.

Now was not the time to panic, she still had to keep herself alive long enough to think of a plan. But the images of her plastered on the walls, covering the ceiling chilled her to the bone. Now she knew how obsessed Ray really was and it only made the situation more dangerous. Standing up she flushed the toilet so Ray wouldn't become suspicious. She walked back into the kitchen, taking a seat in her chair.

The photo from her entertainment stand caught her eye and she slowly reached for it. She smiled inwardly at the memory, wishing she was with Tony right now. He would think of a way out of here.

He always had better ideas while her first instinct was to fight. Unfortunately that would only get her killed in this situation. She was outnumbered and she had no weapon to defend herself with.

Looking around to make sure Ray couldn't see she slipped the picture into her pocket, afraid Ray would take it away again. At least this way she would have something to hold on to. Something to remind her why she needed to try her hardest to get home.

She needed to get back to him.


	6. The Standoff

Hey guys, I'm back! My little vacation gave me plenty of time to clear my head and sort out what I'm gonna do with these next couple chapters. Once again thanks for the reviews and alerts! And I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but I don't want too much to happen at once.

* * *

><p><strong>A Dance With The Devil<strong>

The pounding in his head was starting to drive him wild. Pushing back his chair Tony stood up and stretched, eyes lingering on the empty desk in front of him. It was almost 3 days since Ziva had gone missing, three days since Tony had slept. The bags under his eyes were clear now, the skin surrounding them dark and sagging.

Rubbing a hand over his face he sat back down when the elevator let out a ding and Gibbs strode into the bullpen.

"Still no sign of Cruz or Grant, we got eyes on both of their houses and the convenience store where Grant works." Tony informed him, stiffling a yawn.

"They're probably hiding out somewhere. When it gets lighter outside we can send a helicopter out to search wooded areas, see of they're camping out nearby."

"We need to do something now." Tony complained, fidgeting in his seat. Gibbs shot him a look and took a sip from his coffee.

"I think you need to get some rest DiNozzo." He gruffed throwing the empty paper cup in the garbage. Agitation was gnawing at Tony, who was trying hard to contain it.

"I'm fine boss, you need me here anyways."

"What I need DiNozzo is an agent who isn't ready to fall over from exhaustion!" He barked, standing up and approaching the agents desk. He hand't had a problem with Tony since they thought Ziva had been dead but now Tony had been fighting his every order. He saw Tony's hands curl into fists in his lap, knuckles glowing white.

"Well Gibbs, what I need is my partner back, what I need is to find that piece of trash that took her and show him what he's messing with!" He was standing now, his voice raising with every word he said.

Gibbs eyes flashed with anger, unappreciative with being yelled at by his own agent.

"Do I need to remind you who's in charge here agent DiNozzo?" He was trying his best to keep his temper, not wanting to cause a scene right here. Tony thought for a moment before giving a dry laugh.

"You know, maybe you do because last time I checked, someone who's in charge would be doing everything they could to find their agent!" Tony was yelling now, ignoring the glances being thrown at him by the other agents.

"You don't think I'm trying to find her?" Gibbs yelled back, arms raised in exasperation.

"If you were she wouldn't still be missing." Tony spat back, a hand running roughly through his hair.

"Maybe if you'd pull your head outta your ass and quit moping we would have something, but all you've done is whine about how your partners missing." Tony opened his mouth to retort but Gibbs cut him off.

"I see the way you look at her DiNozzo so don't think you're playing a fool here. You know damn well what my rules are and if your feelings are going to get in the way of my investigation than please feel free to leave."

McGee appeared suddenly, freezing when he saw the two agents facing off in front of him. He had heard the last thing Gibbs had said and immediately felt his mouth fall open.

Without a word Tony pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked to the elevator, his hand hitting the button with full force. Gibbs sighed and turned to see McGee staring at him with confused green eyes.

"What McGee?" Gibbs demanded, walking up to his younger agent.

McGee could only shake his head and walk towards the elevator, leaving a frustrated and exhausted Gibbs standing alone in the bullpen. McGee raced across the pavement, searching the parking lot for Tony. He saw him climbing into his car and called out his name.

"Tony! Hold on." He ran to Tony's car, gasping for breath as he came to a stop.

"Now's not a good time probie." Tony warned him, leaning against the door.

"Where are you going? Are you off the case?" McGee's eyes were wide and he couldn't help but feel bad for what Gibbs had said.

"I'm off the case according to Gibbs, but I swear McGee I'm gonna find her." He stated, determination and a tinge of sadness mixed into his voice.

"You can't find her yourself Tony, what if you need back up? You could get the both of you killed." McGee begged, hoping Tony really wasn't this hard headed.

"McGee when you love somebody and suddenly their taken away from you, you're gonna understand."

"Love? Do you love her Tony?" McGee asked, trying to hide the shock in his voice. Tony nodded, eyes staring off somewhere in the distance.

"Yeah Tim, I guess I do. And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her" McGee thought for a moment before offering his suggestion.

"Let me come with you. You need the help and I want Ziva safe as much as you." Tony looked into the eager eyes of his partner. He'd done alot of things to McGee over the years, but the one thing he couldn't do was let him risk his job or even his life for a selfish act like Tonys.

"McGee, I really appreciate that, believe me. But this is something I have to do on my own. Besides." He added with a smirk. "Someones gotta take care of Abby." That was all Tony said before climbing into his car and slamming the door.

The engine roared to life and Tony disappeared into a cloud of dust, leaving a defeated and confused McGee to watch as his friend became a tiny dot on the horizon.


	7. Hands To Yourself

Thank you for all the reviews! This is the turning point in the story and it should get a little more exciting from here. Reviews are very welcome! :)

* * *

><p><strong>A Dance With The Devil <strong>

His footsteps echoed through the cabin, breathing deep and ragged. Ziva jolted awake, pressing the blanket closer to her chest. The noise became louder and slowly she inched towards the edge of the bed, looking for a weapon to arm herself with.

Her first thought was Ray but he had been asleep most of the night, the only sound coming from his room being that of his snoring. That only left Jerry, who was supposed to be in the living room. He was angry with her, probably still fuming about there earlier encounter. Chills ran down her spine and she could practically feel his hands on her skin.

_Ziva had gone to sit on the porch, Ray having convinced her that some fresh air would do her good. She had taken a seat beside Jerry in one of the old wooden chairs overlooking the woods in front of them._

_She was slowly losing herself in thought when a hand had grazed across her thigh, tugging at the hem of her shirt. __She jumped up, whirling around to face Jerry who had a smirk plastered on his face. Her hand made contact with his jaw, a howl escaping his lips._

_Ziva hissed and flexed her fingers while blood trickled out of Jerry's mouth. He began yelling, stepping toward her with his arm raised. __She was about to throw another punch when Ray burst through the door._

_"What is going on?" he bellowed, his face becoming a deep shade of red. His eyes looked from Ziva to Jerry, blood still dripping from his wound._

_"Your stupid bitch hit me." he growled pointing a bony finger in her direction._

_"That is only because you do not know how to keep your hands to yourself!" she spat back, keeping a safe distance between them, her blood still boiling with anger._

_Ray motioned for Ziva to go back inside and eat the food he had set out. __Having no appetite she settled for listening through the door. Rays voice was low but she could tell he was struggling to keep control._

_"You only need to put up with her for two more days and then you're done." Jerry huffed and sat back in his chair._

_"Your flight still leaving at 10?" he asked gruffly. She didn't stick around to hear Rays response, instead she ran back into the room Ray had given her, slamming the door shut. He was taking her somewhere, a guarantee she wouldn't be escaping him soon_. _She sank to the floor and buried her head in her hands._

She found a flashlight on the dresser and gripped it tightly, palms tacky with sweat. Pressing herself against the wall beside the door she waited as the steps became louder.

The door creaked open and a shadow extended across the floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest, _This could be her chance_. If she could knock Jerry out long enough she might be able to make a run for it.

She pulled the end of the flashlight back, ready to strike as the tension built in her stomach. The figure entered the room and Ziva could see his shaggy blonde hair. Deffinately Jerry.

He stumbled forward and the sharp smell of alcohol floated around the room. He spotted the empty bed and turned around in an attempt to run, mouth opened and ready to yell for Ray.

Ziva was too quick for him as the flashlight struck the back of Jerry's head. He fell to his knees in obvious shock. She wrapped an arm around his neck, waiting until his body became limp.

She layed his body down on the torn carpet. Quickly she searched his body, taking a gun, cellphone and a small pocket knife. She shoved the knife and phone into her pocket as quickly checked the gun for ammo.

She stepped into the hallway, instinctively pointing her gun in front of her. Rays door was still closed, no indication that the scuffle had woken him.

She raced down the hallway and bounded out the screen door, ignoring the door as it slammed behind her. She turned on the flashlight and frantically glanced around seeing nothing helpful. She could barely make out a small dirt path leading away from the house.

She thought about taking Rays car but the noise would be too much and she didn't know where she was going. Instead she found herself jogging down the path, heart pounding heavily in her chest as a sheen of sweat appeared on her forehead.

She had no idea where she was, her heart sinking further when she realized getting lost would be far to easy. She took the cellphone out and dialed the only number she could think of right now. As the line continued to ring she hear the faint sound of yelling coming from the cabin.

Turning around she could see the glow of the porch light shining through the trees. Ray was outside, screaming her name with his gun in his hand. Turning on her heels she tore through the brush, ignoring the scrapes and cuts coming from the surrounding branches.

Her heart stopped when she suddenly heard a groggy voice on the other line.

"Tony." she gasped as she lost her footing and found herself face down in the dirt, footsteps pounding into the ground behind her.


	8. It's All About Location

**A Dance With The Devil**

_Tony woke up, whiskey glass in hand. A half empty bottle of bourbon sat beside him, the smell enough to make him gag. His head was throbbing, and his stomach was churning rapidly._

_His phone was vibrating on the wooden coffee table, the techno beat emanating from it only worsening his headache._

_Stumbling across the floor he snatched it up and glanced at the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number but flipped it open anyways._

_"Hello?" the word came out slurred, and the room was slightly spinning around him. Falling onto the couch he heard the other person speak._

_"Tony!"_

_Tonys heart stopped when he heard the voice on the other end, it belonged to Ziva. Bringing himself to his feet, he called her name, hearing only heavy breathing and a soft rustling._

_"Ziva!" he yelled again, pacing his living room madly. He thought about calling Gibbs, or McGee for that matter but he thought better of it. Until he was sure Ziva wasn't in danger he couldn't tell anybody about this._

_"Ziva, come on. Say something!" he was frantic now, a hand moving roughly through his disheveled hair._

_He heard a thud and a slight whimper, followed by a distant voice that didn't belong to her._

_That's when he heard the sound of gunshots before the line went dead_.

* * *

><p>Ziva could hear the bullets zip past her head as she stumbled to her feet. Casting a glance over her shoulder she saw Ray racing behind her. Putting the phone back into her pocket she tried to find a way out of the small clearing.<p>

Another shot echoed through the dense forest and she ducked underneath a branch. Pulling out her own gun she moved behind a tree, firing three shots of her own. Ray took cover behind a fallen log and returned a few more shots.

Cursing under her breath, she sunk to the ground. She waited for another shot, but it never came. Looking around the trunk of the tree she couldn't see Ray, all of a sudden his voice echoed all around her.

"Come on Ziva, you can't run forever. It's dangerous out here, especially when you don't know where you're going. I can play this game as long as you can Zi. Just remember that." he was taunting her and she could almost see the smirk on his face. It was all a game now, a race to the finish line.

Staying silent she waited until the rustle of the trees signaled his exit. Carefully she stood up and brushed the dirt from her jeans. Tucking away the gun she headed of into the trees, guided by the little light coming from her flashlight.

* * *

><p>Sitting outside the cafe, Tony nervously tapped his fingers on the plastic table top. McGee had called last night, telling him they found out who was running the account sending payments to Jerry Grant.<p>

He didn't mention the call from Ziva, he thought it would be better to tell him in person.

Dark sunglasses shielded his eyes from the harsh sunlight as he watched the crowds shuffle by. A dark pulled up and parked at the corner. McGee stepped out, a brown suit hanging on his new slim frame.

"McGee." Tony called to him, waving his hand to get his attention. The younger agent offered a small smile and walked over, taking the seat across from Tony.

"Hey Tony, I promised Abby I'd ask how you've been." he said with a half laugh. Tony raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

"I've only been gone a day." Tony reminded him. McGee shrugged and accepted a cup of coffee handed to him by a waitress.

Tony had officially excused himself from working the case with Gibbs, telling director Vance he was taking a week off as well. He blamed it on the strain of losing his partner but he needed the extra time to work his own investigation.

"You try arguing with Abby. You should have seen her when she found out Gibbs told you to leave. She really ripped him a new one." Tony chuckled, sputtering as he tried to swallow his drink.

"Really? What did he say?"

"Its Abby we're talking about, he didn't say anything." Tony nodded and looked at his watch. 6 hours since Ziva had called him. He tried calling back at least a dozen times but he couldn't get an answer.

"McGee I'm gonna tell you something, can you promise that you'll just keep it between the two of us?" McGee shifted in his seat, a wave of uneasiness washing over him.

"Yeah. I promise." Tony pursed his lips, leaning forward and beckoning McGee to move closer.

"Ziva called me last night." he said in almost a whisper. Tims eyes widened as he leaned back in his seat, the situation registering in his mind.

"When, what did she say?" the words tumbled out without a second thought.

"Nothing. She said my name once and then all I could here was her breathing. And then.." he trailed off and dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his tires eyes. McGee waited patiently for the rest of the story, hands clenched around the edge of the table.

"What happened Tony?" he coaxed gently, green eyes filled with concern. Tony let out a breath and lifted his head.

"Before the line disconnected I heard gunshots. I tried calling the number back but there was no answer. I should've called Gibbs. Dammit why didn't I call him?" his voice raised slightly and he slammed a fist down on the table.

Heads turned to look at them and McGee could only give a nervous smile, turning his attention back to Tony.

"Tony, I'm sure you did what you thought was best. Now I have the information on the bank account paying off Grant. Let's talk about that first." Tony visibly relaxed, sitting up a little straighter and holding out his hand for the file McGee had brought.

Tim handed over the envelope that Tony took, gently tearing the seal and dumping the contents in front of him. McGee watched his expression harden and offered a few words.

"Your gut was right. The account was being run by Ray Cruz. If your thinking is right, Cruz has been paying Grant to kidnap Ziva for him." McGee finished triumphantly, a proud smile on his face.

"That's good work probie." Tony praised. He stopped for a moment an idea forming in his mind.

"McGee, do you think you could bring Abby over after work? Bring your laptop too." McGees eyebrows furrowed but he managed a stiff nod.

"I think I can do that. But what for?" Tony was already standing, tossing a few bills on the table. He gathered the file and tucked it under his arm.

"We're gonna find Ziva."

* * *

><p>8 o'clock found McGee and Abby standing outside Tonys apartment, McGee holding his laptop while Abby clutched a caf-pow tightly in her hands. The door opened, revealing Tony in a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt.<p>

"Tony!" Abby rushed forward, pulling the agent into a tight hug.

"Hey Abbs. Thanks for coming." Tony said, his voice strained by the force of the hug. Abby released him and bounced inside, chattering excitedly. Tony turned to McGee, an accusing look on his face.

"Did you tell her why you brought her?" McGee shuffled inside, eyes downcast.

"I was going to, but I didn't want her to get to excited or upset before we got started." he admitted, setting his equipment on the kitchen table. Tony groaned inwardly and went to shake Abby from her caffeine induced high.

"Abbs, come here please." he called, walking into his living room. Abby bounded over, her boots clicking on the wooden floor.

"Abby, I'm gonna tell you why I called you over here." Abby nodded eagerly.

"I got a call from Ziva last night. I don't know where she is and I don't know what happened to her but I do know she's alive." it took a moment for Abby to register what she has just been told. Suddenly her eyes became wide, her expression mirroring the one McGee had given him earlier.

"What do you mean you got a call? How did she get to a phone?" Tony shrugged, toying with a piece of string on his sleeve.

"I don't know. She didn't say anything. It sounded like she was running. The line went dead after about a minute. He left out the part about the gunshots, not wanting to worry the lab tech further.

"Why didn't she call Gibbs? Why didn't you call Gibbs?" Abby's eyes narrowed towards him accusingly.

"I don't know. I thought about it, but j didn't." he finished sadly. Abby put a gentle hand on his arm, her thumb stroking his skin softly.

"It's ok, we'll find her. Now, what do you need us to do?" Tony pulled her into the kitchen, gesturing to the seat next to McGee.

"Alright we know Ziva had access to a phone, I thought we could try and trace the number and see what came up." he read the number to McGee, who was typing quickly, Abby peering over his shoulder in curiosity.

"Alright, it's triangulating." he stopped for a minute, looking up at Tony.

"Uh, Tony. What are we gonna tell Gibbs?" Tony didn't take his eyes off the computer, only offering a single word.

"Nothing." Abby opened her mouth to argue, but the look on McGees face stopped her. A beep came from the computer and Abby jumped up excitedly pointing at the screen. Tony leaned forward to look at what she was motioning to.

"What is it probie?" he barked, losing his patience quickly, fear and a rush of adrenaline getting the better of him.

"We found her, Tony. We got a location."


	9. I Could Get Used To This

Thank you for the reviews and alerts! Keep 'em coming! :)

* * *

><p><strong>A Dance With The Devil <strong>

"Well McGee tell me where she is." Tony was racing around his kitchen, grabbing a backpack and stuffing it full of supplies.

"These coordinates say she's up north, but that's all forest. There's almost a 100 miles of it."

"Well as long as we have the phone you'll know exactly where she is." Abby pointed out.

"Perfect. Abby you stay here and keep track of her and McGee you come with me." McGee began sputtering, pointing a finger towards himself.

"Me?" Tony rolled his eyes and tossed McGee a bag.

"Yeah probie. You." Tony snapped, grabbing his gun and tucking his badge into his pocket.

"What if Gibbs calls? What if you're not back before work tomorrow?" Abby began rambling, worry tainting her normally happy expression.

"Abbs, all you need to do is tell him McGee is sick and can't come in. I'm none of his concern right now so he won't ask about me."

"But what about work?" she asked again, hands resting on her hips.

"You can multi-task can't you?" he asked. She nodded and sat down in front of the computer.

"Right now she's not moving. If you're lucky she's stopped for the night and you may be able to catch up with her before she decides to move again." Tony leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Abbs, I owe you big for this one." McGee came up behind her and she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You take care of yourself Tim. You hear me?" the fire in her voice was enough to make him nod his head.

"Yea ma'am." smiling she pulled him down again and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll be waiting for you." she said, licking her lips and turning her attention back to the laptop. Tonys jaw dropped and McGee became speechless. When Abby noticed the stares she got up and shooed them from the kitchen.

"Alright you two, go bring her home."

* * *

><p>Driving in complete silence the two agents were both staring blankly out the window, seeing nothing but trees and an occasional barn.<p>

"How much farther until the turn?" Tony asked, rubbing a hand over his face and stifling a yawn.

"About a mile." McGee said, leaning his head against the cool glass.

"Thank you McGee." The words came out of nowhere and McGee wasn't too sure what Tony was talking about.

"I'm sorry Tony, what are you thanking me for?" he asked, turning in his seat.

"For coming with me, for going behind Gibbs back." McGee took a sip from his water bottle and wiped his mouth.

"I'll be honest with you Tony, I wasn't doing this for you at first." Tonys eyebrows shot up and he scoffed slightly.

"Well, no need to sugar coat it huh McGee?"

"I wasn't done Tony. I was going to say that I wasn't doing it for you to begin with. But, when you told me how much you really cared about Ziva, it changed my perspective on you. You weren't just the guy with the good looks and all the insults. You had feelings and you weren't afraid to show them."

Tony took the words in, tightening his grip on the steering wheel and casting sideways glances out the window.

"I never thought I could feel like this again. At least not after my ex fiance, that was a roller coaster ride in itself." McGee perked up at the mention of Tonys former fiance. He had a hard time believing Tony had once been ready to settle down.

"When did you first realized you might love her. Ziva I mean." Tony knit his eyebrows together, humming loudly while he thought. McGee rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"Paris." Tony said once the humming ceased.

"Excuse me?" McGee asked with slight confusion.

"Paris. You asked me when I first realized that I might love her. It was during the job in Paris. We never argued, we went on walks and did a little sightseeing, it let me have a look at the real Ziva. It was almost an instant feeling and to be honest it scared the hell out of me."

"How come you never told her?" Tony starting laughing loudly and McGee shot him a look. Composing himself once more he answered the question.

"I was scared I guess. I mean Zivas not a normal woman, she doesn't do well with feelings."

"Yeah, i understand.

"So what about you and Abby?" Tony asked with a wink, trying to place the attention elsewhere. He watched the tips of McGees ears turn bright red while he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that probie?"

"I said I don't know what to do about it." He finally said louder, throwing his hands in the air.

"I mean one minute she's hugging me and saying how much she misses what we had and the next it's like we're just friends!" Tony grinned at his friends outburst.

"Give it time, when you're ready and she's ready things will fall into place."

"I hope so. I really like her Tony." Pulling off the road, Tony killed the engine and turned his body towards McGee.

"Something wrong Tony? I can drive if you need me too." Tony waved him off and opened his water bottle.

"No thanks. But I think we missed our turn." he said in between sips of water. McGee whipped his head around and squinted, trying to see the road under the dim street lights.

"Sorry, I think it's right back there. No big deal."

"Well, guess we better get goin' then." Pulling onto the road once more Tony sped off, chattering to McGee who was listening promptly. He could really get used to this new Tony.


	10. We All Fall Down

****Yay, a new chapter! Sorry to those of you that got alerts for my other stories, I've just been having a difficult time focusing on this chapter. Hopefully you guys like it. Review please, it means a lot. :)

* * *

><p><strong>A Dance With The Devil <strong>

Ziva cursed as she cut some of the brush out of her way, stumbling over the rocks and tree roots littering the ground. It was pitch black except for the small beam if light that came from her flashlight. She held it tightly, afraid she would lose it.

The cold wind nipped at her skin and she desperately wanted to rest and start a fire. She thought better of it, Knowing it would only give away her position. Instead she settled for pulling her sweater closer to her, shivering slightly. A branch snapped behind her and she instantly turned, gun drawn.

The bushes quivered a little before a small raccoon stumbled out, paying no attention to her or her attempt to shoo it. She slowly turned around and continued walking, muttering under her breath.

As she pushed past the last of the trees she found herself staring at a small winding road. A new surge of hope fluttered in her chest as she stepped onto the asphalt. She walked for what felt like hours, her legs shaking ever so slightly under the strain. A light drizzle was falling, lowering the already freezing temperature.

A noise behind her made her slow, and when she turned around she was nearly blinded by the lights coming from a car. Pulling her hands out of her pockets she flapped her arms, waving the flashlight too. The car crept closer, slowing down when it was just a few feet away.

Ziva hesitated as the driver threw their door open and stepped into the rain. She could feel her stomach twist in knots and tears well in her tired eyes. The name rolled off her tongue, smooth and clear.

"Tony."

It took him a moment to register what was happening, that she was really there in front of him. She said his name and ran to him, their bodies smashing together as he held her close.

"Ziva?" he asked, as if he weren't sure. He pulled her back, cupping her face with his cheeks. He wiped away the tears staining her pale face, fingers tracing over the faint pink scratches.

"It is me Tony." she whispered. He pulled her back into him, rubbing her back and murmuring in her ear.

"I can't believe we found you." he said. Ziva perked up a little and craned her neck to look at the car.

"We? Is Gibbs with you?" she asked. Tony shook his head and walked her over to his car.

"The best I could do was McGee." he told her. She smiled at the mention of another friend and approached his side of the car. McGee was leaning against the door, hands shoved awkwardly in his pocket. When he saw her his face lit up and he hugged her.

"Ziva, I'm so glad you're alright. Tonys been so worried and the fight between him and Gibbs.." he trailed off as an icy glare was shot his way. Zivas head whipped around to look at Tony.

"You and Gibbs had a fight?" she asked, raising her voice slightly. Tony looked down at his feet and kicked a pebble, refusing to look at her.

"Tony, please tell me you did not do anything stupid? And why are you out here anyways." exhaling Tony came to stand by the two, rubbing his eyes before clearing his throat.

"No, I didn't do anything stupid, just immature. And we're out here because we were looking for you. We traced the phone you called me on. When I heard those gunshots," he trailed off, his voice cracking a bit.

"Tony," Ziva whispered, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"It is alright. I'm safe now." she continued consoling him until he shrugged her hand off, standing straight.

"I know. We need to go, get you back to NCIS." he stated, walking to the drivers side. McGee got in the back, allowing Ziva to take the passengers seat. Tony put the key in the ignition, frowning when the car refused to start.

"Well that's just great, he grumbled." Before the others could reply a deafening blast was heard as the windshield shattered, shards of glass flying all around.

"Get down," Tony hissed. He ducked, peeking over the steering wheel to see, but the dark of the night blocked his view. Another blast came, followed by a few smaller ones. Tony slowly drew his weapon and raised up to fire a warning shot. The road was empty, only their car seemed to be occupying the space. The trees rustled softly in the breeze, an eerie silence falling over the clearing.

"Stay down, both of you." Tony ordered, inching his door open and stepping onto the street. He had Zivas flashlight in his other hand, shining it all around him, bile slowly rising in his throat as his stomach twisted in knots.

Without warning a last shot rang out followed by a shout. Tony could feel the blood seeping through his jacket, white hot pain ripping through his body. He put a curious finger to the wound and his hand instantly retracted, a hiss of pain escaping his lips.

"Tony?" Ziva called, noticing he had dropped the flashlight. He was still gripping the gun, his ashen face soaked in sweat. Before he could call to her his knees buckled and his body smacked into the pavement with a dull thud.

"Tony?" Ziva called to him again. No response.

"Tony!"


	11. She's A Good Girl

Ahh, we're so close to the end! Only one or two more chapters! You guys have been amazing and I appreaciate you so much. I'm thinking about a sequel and I already have an idea in mind. What do you think? I would love to hear opinions!

* * *

><p><strong>A Dance With The Devil<strong>

_Without warning a last shot rang out followed by a shout. Tony could feel the blood seeping through his jacket, white hot pain ripping through his body. He put a curious finger to the wound and his hand instantly retracted, a hiss of pain escaping his lips._

_"Tony?" Ziva called, noticing he had dropped the flashlight. He was still gripping the gun, his ashen face soaked in sweat. Before he could call to her his knees buckled and his body smacked into the pavement with a dull thud._

_"Tony?" Ziva called to him again. No response._

_"Tony!"_

Ziva ran as fast as her legs would allow, collapsing at Tonys side and cradling his head in her hands.

"Shh, Tony it is ok. Everything will be alright." She turned to McGee his eyes panicked and his face a ghostly shade of white.

"McGee go call 911, then call Gibbs." she commanded, stripping off her jacket and pressing firmly against Tonys bleeding abdomen. He moaned at the touch, but relaxed as Zivas fingers ran through his brown hair.

"McGee, do you have any towels in the car?" She called, her eyes locked in Tony.

"I'm afraid agent McGee is a little tied up at the moment." Ziva froze, her hand still tangled in Tonys hair. Turning her head slowly she saw Ray, his gun trained on a panicked McGee.

"Ray," Ziva began, slowly coming to her feet, "please put the gun down." her attempt fell on deaf ears as the gun moved from McGee to her.

"I trusted you Ziva, you were always such a good girl." his voice shook, just like his hands.

"We were going to be happy together." Ziva slowly stepped towards him, hand reaching out to lower his gun.

"We can still do that Ray. Right now, you and I can go somewhere nice, just the two of us."

"No, it's to late for that. You already chose what you wanted." His voice was raising. Ziva stepped closer, covering his hand with hers.

"You don't need to do this Ray. Please." Ziva was reasonably calm, her voice steady as she looked into Rays eyes.

"Oh but I do need to do this Ziva. You need to learn what it's like to hurt like I do. To have that one person ripped out of your life just like me." the gun raised again, pointed right at Tonys limp body.

"Ray," Zivas voice was warning him. Se saw his finger grace the trigger, the safety clicking off as he closed his eyes and prepared to shoot.

It happened before she realized it. She launched herself at Ray, tackling him to the ground as the gun fell from his hand. She struck him, unable to see what she was doing. His fist connected with her jaw, sending her head flying back.

When she gained some composure her eyes scanned the ground for the gun, finding it a few feet away. Scrambling to her knees she frantically crawled to it. A hand wrapped around her ankle, sending her to the ground. Pulling forward with a force she freed herself and graced the barrel if the gun with her fingertips. Grasping it she flipped onto her back and pointed it at Ray. He was continuing to come towards her, an angry glare clouding his brown eyes.

He landed on top of her, trying to wrestle the gun from her hands. The pair rolled across the asphalt as McGee helplessly watched on. It was impossible to take a shot without the risk of hitting Ziva. He lowered his weapon and kneeled protectively over Tony, applying more pressure to his wound. He felt his blood run cold when a shy rang out in the clearing. Everyone's breathing seemed to stop as the silence took over.

"Ziva?" McGee warily called to her, coming to a stand. He was met with silence as his eyes locked in her and Rays still forms.

Blood was pooling beneath her, staining her white undershirt. He could see the faint rise and fall of her chest, sending up a silent pray he almost collapsed when she sat up, putting two fingers to Rays neck and looking at him with a grim expression.

"He is dead McGee." He ignored the sorrow that tainted her voice, the empty look in her eyes. Jogging back to the car he picked up his cell phone and dialed the only number he could think of.

"_Gibbs."_

"Yeah Gibbs, we need you. It's pretty important."

"_What's wrong? Is everything alright_?"

"No everything's not alright. Tonys.. Tonys been shot."

The younger man was slowly losing the battle with his tears, his hands shaking violently.

"_Are you hit_?"

"No Gibbs, I'm fine. Zivas fine too."

"_Ziva? McGee where the h'll are you_?" McGee mentally kicked himself.

"We're in North Ridge Gibbs. I'll send you the coordinates."

"_I'll be right there McGee. Just hold on_." snapping his phone shut McGee sank to the ground, tossing a small smile in Zivas direction.

"We're ok. It's all gonna be ok."


	12. You Deserve It

**A Dance With The Devil **

Blinking his eyes, Tony slowly became aware of the white walls and the sterile smell of the hospital. He could feel the hospital gown scratch against his skin, crinkling as he eased himself up. The sharp pain in his gut stopped him, lowering him back onto the pillow.

"You should not move so much. You'll tear your stitches." Tonys head whipped around, eyes locking on Ziva sitting in a chair in the corner. She got up and walked to his bed, taking a seat on the end without a word. She smiled at him before her hand reached forward and slapped the back of his head.

"I thought I told you never to do that." he growled, rubbing his head. She gave him a hard stare, eyes betraying her as tears slowly spilled over.

"How could you be so stupid? Risking your life to come and find me?" her voice rose a few octaves, the desperation clear.

"What if I had lost you?" she whispered, furiously wiping her eyes. He sighed, reaching out and taking her shaking hand. She grasped his hand tightly, sniffling loudly.

"Zi, look at me." she raised her head to meet his eyes. "I don't care what I have to do, wether it's get shot or ride in a car with McGee for three hours. I'd do it for you."

She laughed dryly, pulling her hand back to her lap.

"You saved me once Tony. I don't think I deserve it again." she said sadly, her fingers gracing one of the scars on her arm.

"Oh, but you do Ziva. You deserve so much and you don't realize it." Tony sat back, taking in her pale skin and the dark bags under her eyes.

"You haven't been to sleep yet." it was more of a statement. He pulled her toward him, rollin onto his side to make more room. She curled up beside him, body shaking as the sobs escaped her lips. He wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her arm slowly.

"Ziva, it's ok. We're all ok... It's done." his voice soothed her, relaxing her tense muscles.

His touch was electrifying, chilling her to the core. Her eyes closed slowly, eyelids becoming too heavy. She let out a ragged breath before she allowed sleep to claim her, safe in Tonys arms as he watched over her.

On the other side of the glass, Gibbs watched with a knowing look in his blue eyes. He couldn't help the small smile twitching at his lips as he watched his two agents. He looked over his shoulder, laughing inwardly at Abby, who had her head resting in Tims shoulder.

His hand was resting on her knee, squeezing lightly. He could practically see the sparks flying between them as she kissed his cheek gently, cupping his face. Her face blushed and she sheepishly looked at the ground when she caught him looking. Shaking his head he chuckled, turning down the hallway, coffee cup in hand.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! I can't believe it! A major thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning. Thanks again. Now, I am working on a sequel but it probably won't be up until later this month. School is super busy right now which is why I posted this today, so while I'm busy with prep sessions and assessments you guys won't be left waiting for the end of this! -Mary xx<strong>


End file.
